


hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows

by ladymoe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Shapeshifting, cats because everyone loves them, minhyuk and changkyun only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymoe/pseuds/ladymoe
Summary: christmas time is busy and stressful and kihyun makes the most out of a lazy saturday





	hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> this is my first mx fic and i have no idea what i'm doing.  
> anyways, this is my first tile for the khw bingo and i guess we all need some nonsense fluff sometimes?
> 
> hope this makes you smile <3

It’s been a rather uneventful saturday morning, just like he wanted them at the moment. Even though he’d been up since 7 am, Kihyun had taken all the time in the world to get up. Standing in the shower he thanked his past-self for buying at least five different cinnamon-scented hygienic products, if there’s one thing he loves, it’s christmas. not only christmas, for Kihyun, christmas time always meant taking ten more minutes in the shower, preparing himself a hot chocolate with some marshmallows sprinkled on top and to sum it up, using his weekends to make himself absolutely comfortable. 

Christmas being right around the corner meant work was anything but stressful. Working as a project manager in a rather small company was usually fun. Nice colleagues, interesting projects and moreover - it was his job to (nicely) kick his co-worker’s butts to do their job before a deadline. Christmas time was different, though. Since Eunkwang, one of his closer colleagues, applied for a new job at a company closer to his home, Kihyun had to take over his projects temporarily. Two projects at the same time had been manageable, but four had been actual hell. That was exactly why this saturday was more than needed. Just doing what his basic instincts were telling him to do.

He was just about to wrap himself burrito style into his favourite rudolph the red nosed reindeer blanket, when he heard someone meowing on his balcony. “We know it’s your holy saturday morning, Kihyun hyung.’ ‘We promise to never again disturb your holy cinnamon scented party, even tho cinnamon is only the fifth best flavor, Kihyun’”, he sighed, remembering the last words Changkyun and Minhyuk had told him, when they lured him out exactly one week ago to go eat at Burger King. They had had coupons for chicken nugget burgers. 

But when he turned around, neither the tabby cat with a white leg, as if someone dipped it in milk, nor the spotty cat were sitting there. Instead, big, light green eyes followed his steps to the balcony door. The cat greeted him with a small meow and proceeded to rub its face against his knees. “Oh you’re early Hyungwon, you’ve never been early in your life before”. 

The cat blinked and proceeded to walk towards Kihyun’s sofa, jumping gracefully on his blanket and expectantly looking at him. Leaving his balcony door open to get some fresh air, Kihyun sleepily went back to cuddle the cat. They stayed like that for half an hour, Kihyun fully wrapped into his blanket, now almost asleep, gently stroking the purring cat on his lap.

When he woke up, the air in his living room felt cold, yet Kihyun wasn’t freezing. He stretched his arms over his head as he took a look around only to find two white cats were sleeping on top and next to him. One of them was sleeping with its back at his feet, warming them, the other one on his stomach. “Wait, this is one too many, I slept too long this isn’t possible”, his mumbling must have woken up the cat on his stomach, as it opened his eyes to reveal beautiful light blue eyes as clear and bright as the morning skies. A sleepy mewl was everything he got in response when the cat got up, slowly stretching his long front legs first, then his hind legs. He walked off Kihyun’s stomach, jumped on the carpet and shifted.

“How exhausted are you, love, that you thought marty was me?”, Hyungwon was barely trying to hide the amusement in his voice, “and did you already have your hot chocolate?”. Meanwhile Marty at Kihyun’s feet, now also awake, quickly got up and left through the forgotten balcony door. “You know how busy my job got since Eunkwang hyung left and you know that it’s always busy during christmas”, Kihyun replied while wriggling himself out of the blanket. “And it’s been too long since i shifted”, he sighed, pulling Hyungwon in a hug, resting his forehead on the other’s chest. 

“How about we go for a walk first, then i’m gonna make you my special hot chocolate and afterwards we take a bath together? i bought a new bath bomb last week”, at these words Kihyun’s head shot up, expression still not fully awake, yet full of adoration for the person in front of him, who knew him so well. “You’re not mad i thought Marty was you?”, Kihyun asked. “No, it’s just telling me what i’ve known, i should have asked you to take a little break for weeks”, Hyungwon replied, “and you still didn’t tell me if you already had your hot chocolate yet”. 

“I didn’t have one made by you”, Kihyun said, when Hyungwon disentangled himself from the hug and walked out of the balcony door. “Let’s go out, i gotta tell Changkyun he owes me 20 dollars now”, now fully awake, Kihyun followed through the door. “Hyungwon, why does Changkyun owe you money”, Hyungwon doesn’t answer but shifts. And the white cat only blinked at him with his incredible blue eyes and jumped onto the roof.

“HYUNGWON.” but Hyungwon just turned around, and started to run away faster from his boyfriend’s balcony. “He’s so gonna regret this”, Kihyun whispered to himself and turned.

 

A few minutes later the little girl living in the house across the street called out for her mother. “Mom, the black cat with the soft fur and the yellow eyes is chasing the white cat again!! I haven’t seen them together in weeks”  
“That’s nice, honey, i told you they would come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo.
> 
> a huge thank you to ru for making me join this bingo and also to blanquette for betaing this.  
> you guys rock and inspire me!!
> 
> also look at this google doc for pics of what they look like as cats:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/13IkGNoC3xFsLezCr86qYc1A-YnPtFmdhep3MiszdhGc/edit?usp=sharing  
> (and i definitely never procrastinated for two hours searching for the perfect cats.)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated  
> (if i even get some hhHH)


End file.
